The open-systems Internet offers a very different environment to users when compared with traditional consumer on-line services and Electronic Data Interchange (EDI) value-added networks (VANs). Specifically, the Internet environment is very decentralized, and no one organization controls the user base or access to resources. While this decentralization has tremendous advantages (chief among them, the freedom to select from a wide number of service and content offerings), this lack of “unity” can confuse and sometimes frustrate both potential information providers and users. In addition, the “stateless protocol” of the Internet presents difficulties for entities which need to know the identity and usage requirements of their service clients.
A challenge is to provide a more unified user-access environment without destroying the freedom of choice inherent in the Internet model. One aspect of this challenge is that the unlimited variety of kinds of transactions which occur on the Internet include some kinds of transactions which are very difficult to manage cost-effectively. One such kind is the low-priced transaction.
The prior art systems and methods for managing transactions on networks have been too complex and too expensive to use effectively on low-priced transactions. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art systems and methods have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the present invention to provide a system and method for managing transactions on networks.
Another object of this invention is to provide a system and method for managing transactions on networks which is so simple and so inexpensive to use that it can be effectively used to manage low-priced transactions.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a system for managing client accounts and controlling access to resources over data networks.
It is another object of the invention is to provide a system which provides a mechanism for sharing client information and charges among a plurality of service providers.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a system which includes a client who is registered with one of the service providers (the “home provider”) and is allowed to access the resources of the other service providers (“outside providers”) that are part of the system.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system which includes a settling means adapted to allow the system to settle accounts among service providers by charging the home provider for access by its clients to the resources of the outside providers.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system which includes a payment means adapted to assure that the outside providers are then paid for access through the system.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system which includes a sharing means adapted to allow the system to allow the providers to share users without requiring an open account for each user at each provider.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system which includes a verification means adapted to allow each provider to determine if a particular client is a member of the system, verify that the client has authenticated at his home provider, and determine this client's access privileges and criteria.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system for identifying client users for a variety of purposes including personalization and audience measurement.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system and method for managing transactions on networks which is capable of being developed of high quality and at a low cost, and which is capable of providing a long and useful life with a minimum of maintenance.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts and steps set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto, it being understood that changes in the precise embodiment of the invention herein disclosed may be made within the scope of what is claimed without departing from the spirit of the invention.